


gyro has issues

by bipun



Series: scientist shenanigans [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Freeform, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Trans Gyro Gearloose, autistic gyro gearloose, depressed gyro gearloose, gyro gearloose needs a hug, mentally ill gyro gearloose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipun/pseuds/bipun
Summary: gyro gearloose needs therapy. being gyro, though, he insists he doesn't need help.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: scientist shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957693
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to another episode of "sam projects onto a character that he likes"!
> 
> this is rated t bc gyro is gonna swear like, a lot, and also bc of gyro having severe depression.
> 
> also, i keep forgetting what the lab looks like. i would check the layout by watching the episodes that include the lab, but i'm lazy and i can also not do anything.
> 
> this chapter is kinda short, sorry.

Gyro sighed before taking his meds and washing it down with a glass of water. Or at least he hoped it was water, not bleach... He didn't quite remember what he poured in that glass last night...  
Eh, he'd be fine with drinking bleach too...

He heard the door open, and without looking up, he could tell who it was.

"Morning, Cabrera.", Gyro greeted the duck tiredly. "If you don't mind, I'm busy."

Gyro looked at the half-empty glass of water/bleach. He didn't want Fenton around just in case the water had actually been bleach. Gyro didn't want anyone to find out and take him to the hospital.

Fenton looked confused.

"Uh, you need to be alone to drink water...?", he asked.

Gyro could tell that the duck was trying not to sound weirded out. Gyro did indeed have habits and quirks that seemed "off" to most people, but he clarified that that wasn't what he meant.

"Then why-"

Fenton was quickly interrupted by Gyro.

"Mind your own business, Cabrera."

The duck was caught off-guard by the chicken's response.

Gyro sighed.

"Sorry, just... I need to be alone right now. I need to check something...", he said.

Fenton nodded and left the lab.

For a moment, Gyro felt guilty about telling him to leave. He then thought that this was for the best. He didn't want that goody-two-shoes to worry about him.

Gyro reached into the cupboard to see if there was as much bleach as therw was yesterday. There wasn't. Gyro had washed down his anti-depressants with bleach.

"Aw fuck.", the scientist sighed, as if this was merely an inconvenience.

He then got dizzy and fell on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gyro goes to the hospital and fenton is extremely worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya boy made research on what happens if you drink bleach.  
> writing fanfics is wild.
> 
> also, gyro needs a hug.

Gyro woke up shortly after. He felt sick and threw up on the floor.

"Dammit, now I have to clean that up later...", he grumbled to himself.

His throat felt like it was burning. He hadn't expected bleach to be so painful.

Gyro's thoughts were interrupted by Fenton opening the door.

"Dr. Gearloose? I heard vomiting, are you okay?"

Gyro wanted to correct him, but didn't really have the energy. Besides, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now unless he had to.

"I'm fine...", he said in a whisper.

"You're obviously very ill.", Fenton said, crossing his arms. "You need medical attention."

"No...", Gyro groaned.

Fenton held out his hand to Gyro.

"Come on.", Fenton said. "You gotta let me help you."

Gyro sighed. He couldn't resist those cute puppy-dog eyes... He took the duck's hand and stood up.

As they got in Fenton's car, Gyro sat in the front seat.

"Do you mind telling me why you got so sick all of a sudden?", Fenton asked, his voice carrying a hint of worry.

"I do mind.", the Gyro replied, crossing his arms and looking out the window.

Fenton sighed and kept driving. He was worried about Gyro's refusal to tell him anything.

When the doctor was done checking Gyro, he revealed to Fenton that Gyro had been drinking bleach.

Fenton looked horrified.

"What!?", the duck shrieked.

Gyro looked away.

"Yeah, I wanna die constantly. Big surprise.", he said nonchalantly. "Too bad it didn't work.

Fenton was upset by how casual Gyro was being about this. Had this happened before? Was Gyro... used to this?

The doctor sighed.

"Dr. Gearloose, when you've properly healed from this, I highly reccomend that you go see a therapist."

The suggestion was met with a glare.

"Are you implying I can't take care of myself!?", Gyro shrieked, offended.

"C-Calm down...", Fenton pleaded.

"YOU calm down!", the scientist retorted, storming out of the room and slamming the door.

Fenton sighed. How was he gonna be able to help if Gyro wouldn't let him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fenton tries to talk some sense into gyro. to say it didn't work would be an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gyro and fenton both need hugs.

Gyro woke up in a hospital bed.

He didn't feel as ill anymore, but he was still disappointed. He would've preferred to not wake up at all, honestly.

He saw Fenton on a chair on the other side of the room.

"Dr. Gearloose!", Fenton gasped. His eyes were misty from crying.

Gyro sighed. He felt a bit guilty.

"You should've just left me alone like I told you to.", he said, trying not to let his disappointment show. Fenton had already been through enough today, Gyro didn't want to be one of Fenton's problems to deal with.

"Please don't say that.", the duck pleaded. "You're loved and valued."

Fenton's face got a bit red as he said the second sentence.

Gyro sighed.

"Well, I appreciate that you're saying that."

Fenton smiled at Gyro's response.

"I'm so glad that you're alright.", he told the chicken.

"Well, 'alright' might be a bit of a stretch, but I get what you mean..."

Fenton sighed.

"You might have to stay here for a while. Your throat was apparently severely injured, and you almost killed yourself..."

"And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids.", Gyro joked.

Fenton blinked in surprise. He had barely ever seen Gyro joke about something. Seems like Gyro just had an extremely dark sense of humor...

"This is serious, Dr. Gear-"

"Gyro... just Gyro..."

"S-Sorry... This is serious, Gyro.... You need therapy."

The chicken scoffed.

"I don't need anyone! I can take care of myself!", he responded, getting angrier with each word.

Startled, Fenton took a step back.

Gyro felt guilty. He looked away and sighed.

"Let me take care of myself. I can handle this. I don't need help from you or a therapist. I'll just invent a potion that'll stop me from being so fucking sad all the time.", he said. He couldn't meet Fenton's gaze.

Worried, the duck's voice got shaky.

"Th-That's too dangerous! What if the potion is poisonous!?"

"Then it's a win-win."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gyro thinks but comes to the wrong conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a somewhat short chapter bc i was mostly just upset that the word count was under a thousand...
> 
> stuff still happens, obviously, but i decided to write this chapter earlier than i had first planned.

When Gyro could eventually leave the hospital, he kept thinking about what to put in the potion.

"Hey, Manny, have you seen my bottles?", he asked the headless man-horse.

Manny shrugged, and Gyro kept looking.

While searching, Gyro was reminded of last time he tried to make a potion on his own. It had been when Gyro first started his transition. He couldn't afford to transition medically, so he tried to make a potion that would mimic the effects of testosterone. It unfortunately had bad side effects, such as severe paranoia.

Sighing, Gyro decided that making a potion would be a bad idea. He didn't want to go through that again... Maybe Fenton was right. Maybe it would be good to see a therapist...

Gyro shook his head.

"No, I don't need help. I can handle this myself!", he said to himself.

Manny was in the background, looking disappointed.

The next day, Fenton was surprised to see Gyro back at the lab.

"Gyro!", he said. "You're back!"

"Wow, really? I had no idea...", the chicken responded sarcastically, not looking up from the invention he was currently working on.

Fenton ignored the response and instead asked a question.

"Have... Have you booked an appointment?"

Gyro rolled his eyes.

"No need for that... I'm fine...", he lied.

"I somehow doubt that..."

Gyro sighed.

"Well, then you're wrong, because I. AM. FINE.", he responded frantically as his right eye twitched.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gyro spends time on the internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an extremely short chapter bc i am uncreative and can't write angst when i'm not emotional. this is not really even a chapter, honestly...

Sighing, Gyro sat at his computer. He rarely checked his social medias, but at the moment, he felt like being petty.

"hey @markbeaks is a tool he sucks toes and i hate him"

He was obviously right about Mark being a tool, but Gyro hadn't been active on any social medias in a long while.

For the rest of the day, Gyro watched youtube videos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gyro finally starts making sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i know i've been terrible at updating this, but writing angst when i'm barely feeling any emotions at all is very draining.

Fenton anxiously walked into the lab.

"Gyro?"

Upon hearing his name, the chicken turned his head quickly. He had been looking at a blueprint very intently before the duck had interrupted him.

"What do you want?", he asked in a sigh.

As Gyro responded, Fenton noticed that the he was folding the blueprint up, all while having his back turned against Fenton. He had a bad feeling about this...

Fenton pointed at the folded up blueprints.

"What's that?" 

Gyro froze.

"Go away.", he said in response. His voice was deep and sinister, like how it often does when Gyro is unhinged.

The chicken glared at the duck for what felt like hours, but was most likely just a few seconds.

"Manny and I are both very worried about you.", Fenton said, breaking the silence. "You need help."

"... I said GET OUT!"

Startled, Fenton shut the door and left. Manny had been waiting outside the lab.

He clopped his hooves to ask how it went.

Fenton had a hint of annoyance on his face.

"You were right outside the door. You heard how it went!"

The headless man-horse shrugged.

"Geez, man, I was trying to make a joke.", he replied in morse code.

Fenton sighed.

"What are we gonna do, Manny?"

.

Gyro looked at the folded up blueprints. He unfolded them and started building. The lab felt a bit lonely without Fenton and Manny, but he didn't need them. He could finish this invention on his own, without help from anyone!

Just as he was about to finish the invention, his phone rang.  
Gyro sighed.

"Hello?", he responded tiredly.

"Hey, this is Dr. Gearloose, right?", a familiar voice on the other end asked.

"...Right.", the scientist responded.

"This is Dr. Ganderbill speaking, your next therapy appointment has been cancelled due to personal issues. I'm sorry."

Gyro tensed up a bit. He should be happy about this, right? But he felt a bit upset. He was quiet for a few seconds, then the female voice on the other end broke the silence.

"Dr. Gearloose?"

"Uh, y-yeah?"

"Would you like me to book an appointment for next month?"

Gyro got nervous. Could Fenton have been right? Maybe a therapist could help?

He looked at the almost finished invention. It was a Rube Goldberg-type device. The only thing missing from it was a noose.

He sighed.

Fenton was right. Gyro needed to take care of himself. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to create any more inventions or spite dishonest hacks.

"Hello?", the voice on the other emd of the phone said after 10 seconds of silence.

"Fine. Book me an appointment for next week. I'll be there.", Gyro said.

He had finally accepted help.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gyro and fenton finally have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya boy finally got around to write the final chapter! i feel like i should probably write more somewhat happy stuff, bc i loved writing this chapter...

Sighing, Fenton took a seat at a table. The coffee shop was pretty quiet, but he didn't mind.

He hadn't been to the lab for a couple days, and he was still very worried about Gyro.

As Fenton was about to take a sip of his coffee, his phone rang.

"Uh, hello, Fenton...", a familiar voice on the other end said.

Fenton was surprised.

"Dr. Gearloose? Are you alright?"

Gyro sighed.

"I just wanted to say...", the scientist began. "Ugh... I'm sorry... I should've listened to you, I guess i sometimes do need help..."

Fenton's eyes widened. He smiled.

"O-Oh! Uh, have you-"

As if Gyro could read Fenton's mind, he interrupted the duck.

"Yes I've booked an appointment. I'm talking to a therapist next month."

"That's great to hear."

"Yeah, whatever..." As Fenton was about to hang up, the chicken continued talking. "And uh, I kinda miss you..."

Fenton was glad that Gyro couldn't see the goofy grin on his face.

"I-I miss you too!"

Sighing, Gyro responded a few seconds later.

"I was, uh, wondering if you could come to the lab... I'd like to talk."

"Oh, uh, alright! When do you-"

"If it's alright, could you come to the lab as soon as possible...?", Gyro interrupted.

"Sure, I just need to finish my coffee first and I'll be right there!"

"Right. See you then."

Gyro hung up, and Fenton smiled. He was glad the scientist was alright, and he felt proud of having been able to help him.

The duck finished his coffee and headed over to the lab.

.

When Fenton got back to the lab, Gyro was sitting on a chair next to a work desk. He looked surprisingly calm, which brought a slight smile to Fenton's face.

Gyro gestured to a chair on the other side of the desk, and Fenton took a seat.

"Look...", the chicken began. "I know I've been a bit... unhinged lately... And kind of an ass... And I'm sorry..."

Fenton blinked in surprise. 

"Oh, i-it's oka-"

Gyro interrupted him again.

"It's not okay. Also, I know what you're gonna say because the time tub gave me weird side effects that are extremely annoying..."

"I-I know you were going through a hard time-"

"-But that doesn't excuse being an ass to people I'm supposed to care about!" The scientist's voice got loud, startling the duck a bit.

"...You care about me?"

Gyro's face got red with embarrassment. He sighed.

"Of course I care about you, you idiot! You always put up with me, despite how terrible I am and despite how I keep being such a jerk... I'm sorry, and I want to get better, both mentally and in how I treat people... Ugh, that sounds so schmaltzy..."

Fenton got teary-eyed and hugged the scientist.

"It's alright, I'm glad you're trying to be better...", he said, letting go of Gyro.

Gyro looked away. He chuckled awkwardly and blushed slightly. 

"I know you like musicals, so uh... I got Disney+... Ugh, what I'm trying to say is, do you want to watch Hamilton with me?" The chicken's face got redder.

"That sounds great...", the duck responded.

All was well.


End file.
